A familiar liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, an opposite substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwich between the TFT array substrate and the opposite substrate. The TFT array substrate may includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of pixel electrodes, and a plurality of common electrodes. Each of the common electrodes has a resistance.